<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream When Death Calls by JediJewels25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449255">Scream When Death Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25'>JediJewels25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt to change fate, Death, Female Reader, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Visions, banshee screams, call for death, sacrifices made from love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a banshee, a person who is burdened by death. You don’t cause it to happen. But when someone is going to die a violent death, you scream. You see it before it happens. But not just see it, you are there in the moment. You feel it happening, how they die. You’re right their reliving it over and over again until finally passes. It’s always hard on you. But now your worst fears are realized when you scream for your friend, Tatara Totsuka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bar Called Homra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You didn’t know what a Banshee was until you screamed for your teacher in fifth year. You were on the play ground when it had happened, just about to go down the slide. No one had bat an eye; kids scream outside all the time. Afterword you had been sent home with a fever and dehydration and hadn’t thought any differently until three days later after you had returned and there was a substitute who acted weird whenever one of your classmates brought up your teacher. Eventually your father sat you down and told you your teacher was killed in a connivence store robbery two days after you screamed. Apparently you got the trait from your mother. Passed down only through female descendants. The scream came when you interacted with someone who was going to die, specifically murdered. The earliest you predicted out was 18 days before the fact. But the scream was only part of it; you would have nightmares envisioning the death the closer it came to passing. You body would physically hurt where the killing blow would hit. You would become feverous, delirious, and sometimes even your vision would temporarily become impaired. It was terrifying and awful. You didn’t just call when someone was going to die, you practically experienced it with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You father used to say it was so no one would experience death alone. That if a banshee morns for them their soul could rest after death and not turn into malignant spirits. When you grew up you figured out he was just trying to make you fell less like an angel of death. You had only screamed a handful of times in your life so far, but it was hard not to get consumed. Death itself was heavy. If your father hadn’t help you navigate handling your gift, you might have never been able to move across the world and live a fairly normal, independent life. Thankfully the number of people one interacts with that actually dies on average is low. Otherwise you might have been more depressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Despite having to live with your ‘gift’, and being raised by a single father, you did well academically enough to get a couple of scholarships to pay for collage and earn aenglish degree. You spent a summer traveling abroad and fell in love with Japan, so you got a job as a foreign language teacher in Okinawa at 23 and spent a year there before moving to Shizume City. You were excited, Shizume was a more modern city and teaching there was an exciting opportunity. Teaching english in Japan payed well and you enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were taking a break of unpacking by exploring your new neighborhood/ finding places to go when you weren’t working. You wanted to familiarize yourself so you’d feel at home. Of course in the afternoon the temperature dropped and the sky darkened. You let out a squeal as the rain started and you ran for cover. You spotted someone going into a place called Homra and gleefully headed for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The inside gave for a cozy welcome from the rain. You saw the wall of liquor displayed behind a solid wooden bar first. Red stools lined the impressive piece, which looked more like english. On one side was a jukebox and the other stairs. There were a row of booths lining a wall with a large fish tank. Opposite of that was was a couch and coffee table under the window. Small wooden tables and chairs filled the space in between. There were a few people scattered among the room: a tall blond man behind the counter cleaning glasses, a pair of girls in a booth in the corner, a large man sitting at the bar eating a sweet treat that you weren’t sure what it was but looked good, a smaller boy bussing tables that blushed when you made eye contact, a couple of boys at a table, and a man and a odd looking girl sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The bartender addressed you with a warm smile, “Welcome to Homra, Mademoiselle. Sit wherever you like.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grinning, you decided to sit at the bar so you could look at the menu better. The chair’s at the bar swiveled, much to your delight. The bartender had a white shirt, purple-tinted glasses, and a red ascot. “What can I get you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ummmmm,” your eyes scanned the selection, “I’ll just do a Mudslide.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “As you wish.” The bartender said with a little flamboyance that made you smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> While he was preparing you drink, you let your eyes wander. You looked over your shoulder at the little girl and found her staring back at you. She was pale, with long white hair that make her completion even more fair. She had big red eyes that was a contrast to her skin. She looked to be around ten, but she had a blank expression that was borderline angry. You waved at the girl. Her gaze felt protruding; as though she could see through you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Weird.” The girl said in a soft tone before she turned her head away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You, though not expecting that response, took no offense. Children had no metal filters and said whatever came to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Here you are.” The bartender sed the drink down. “Anything else I can get you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You shook your head, “Not right now, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright, well let me know if you do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You nodded as you sipped your drink. The patter of rain on the windows lessen while you let your feet dangle freely. You liked the atmosphere of the place and decided to bookmark your location on your google maps so you could come again. The chair next to you squeaked as someone sat in it. You looked up to see a boy smile at you. He had longish brown hair, a earring in his left ear, and a v-cut white long sleeve. He introduced himself as Tatara Totsuka and before you knew it, you had begun conversing with him long after the rain stopped. He was easy to talk to. You told him about your job and some of your travels. Tatara told you his interests and hobbies. When you finally saw how late it had gotten, you excused yourself and payed your bill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait.” Tatara pulled his phone out, “let me give you my number.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay.” You nodded, fishing your phone out to exchange. When you were finished you smiled and turned to go. The man that was on couch earlier had decided to get up and was right behind you. “Oh, Excuse me.” You said politely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He seamed to tower above you even with his shoulders slouched. He looked down at you with a scowl that reminded you of a child up from a nap and not fully awake yet. When he didn’t say anything, you stepped around and proceeded to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come back soon.” The bartender waved with his rag. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the days became colder and shorter, You got to know Tatara and his friends pretty well. Homra was your favorite place to go after work or on the weekend when you needed a break from grading. Tatara introduced you to his friends who hung out at Homra constantly. The owner was the bartender, whom you learned was named Izumo Kusanagi. Izumo and Tatara had gone to school together along with Mikoto, the redhead who seamed to always be scowling. Even though Tatara was a few years younger, they started the friend group first and then others added on. You met Saburōta Bandō who like Izumo, wore sunglasses all the time for some reason, Shōhei Akagi who had been friends with Saburōta since child hood, Yō Chitose who was a player, Masaomi Dewa whom was a sweet guy, Rikio Kamamoto was the biggest guy who loved food as much as his friends and always found enjoyment in life, Kōsuke Fujishima who was always rescuing stray animals and his best friend Eric Sōlt, who was rather reserved except when he was fighting with Yata. Misaki Yata was a tough guy, or he tried to be, but when ever you tried to talk to him he became a blushing, sputtering mess and everyone teased him for it. So you tried not to giggle when his face became as red as his hair. And lastly, Anna Kushina, the little girl that they seamed to have adopted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Anna was the one you felt seemed not to care for you. You had tried multiple times to extend a friendly olive branch to the kid but she would ignore you. Anna had no interest in you for some reason. You saw her interact with the boys with no issue. You wondered if she did not like other girls because she was only around boys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Anna, why don’t you want to spend time with me.” You asked when you got her to stay still long enough to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t have any red.” She answered and then moved to go sit with Mikoto by the bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wha?” You looked at Tatara, “What does that even mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tatara chuckled as he waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it. Anna will come around eventually.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You liked the Homra boys, but there was this energy with them. Almost like they all had this shared secret you weren’t in on. It wasn’t like it was an obvious thing; no red flags or signs. The boys were all fairly nice to you. They all welcomed you when you can by, asked how your day was, and even invited you to go out with them every once in a while. Yet sometimes they’d have inside jokes, or say something off. You would feel for a moment sometimes that you were the outsider third-wheeling a close group. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The one person you spent the most time with was Tatara. He was always eager to spend time with you. He’d suggest places to visit, movies to see, and ask where you haven’t been yet so he could take you. You couldn’t tell if he had a crush on you or if that was just how he was. Either way, spending time with him quickly became your favorite part of your day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey [name]!” Tatara sat next to you one evening. You were watching a group of the guys play a card game. Rikio was cleaning tables, Masaomi was sweeping, Izumo was in the back, Anna and Mikoto were upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s up?” You turned in your chair to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I wanted to let you know Anna’s Birthday is coming up. We’re gonna throw her a surprise party here.” Tatara explained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You smiled, “That’s really sweet of you to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m telling you because you’re invited to come!” Tatara chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, you don’t have to do that.” You shook your head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No I want you to come and celebrate with us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You sat back, “I’m not sure, I mean it’s Anna’s party after all. Maybe it’s better if its just her friends and families.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “[Name], you are our friend!” Tatara put his hand on your shoulder, “You don’t even need to figure a gift. All of us are gonna give her a single red rose so she ends with a bouquet. Anna loves the color red. I’ll just make sure you get one too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were uneasy about it, but Tatara’s face made it difficult say no to. Those pleading puppy brown eyes made your doubts melt away. You conceded, “Alright. What day?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The eighth. King is supposed to take Anna out while the rest of us decorate the bar.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You chuckled, “I don’t know why you call Mikoto that, it’s such an odd nickname.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tatara laughed, in a way it felt like there was a part of it you didn’t get. But it wasn’t mean. It was more like when a parent laugh at something native their kid says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?” You asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Its nothing. So just come here on the eighth around ten-ish.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, okay okay.” You nodded before he left your side to grab his camera and snap some photos. He was always capturing the moment. Even mellow, insignificant moments like this one. For the memories, as he’d say. It was cute. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were observing him talking with Yata about the card game they were playing when your ears began to ring. You didn’t noticed at first. You never do. The ringing became more intense until you could not hear any sound. Then the ringing gave away as though you were underwater. Your body became detached. You shifted forward onto your feet. Your body swayed back like you lost your balance. Your pupils dilated and your breathing deepened. You inhaled slowly. Your mouth opened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You </span>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s2">screamed</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Screaming for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have only screamed for others a handful of times. But it wasn’t like this. Before it had always been for one person. A singular death. This time, you screamed for two deaths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What the Fuck is going on?” Mikoto grumbled as he came down the steps with Anna in tow. He had been smoking quietly in his room with Anna sitting by when they heard the ear-piercing scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kusanagi was on the phone, while the rest of the boys were gathered around in a circle by other of the table’s closest to the bar. A couple glance back at him but their focus was drawn inward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who screamed?” Mikoto ground his mostly burnt bud into an ashtray. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dewa answered him, “[Name]. Out of nowhere she just let out this shriek and collapsed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Guys, back up! Give her some air.” Bandō said as the spaced out so Mikoto could see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> [Name]’s back was to him, lying on her side. Tatara was knelt in front of you watching with an abundance of worry. At the sight of the motionless body, Anna unexpectedly clung onto Mikoto’s arm. Mikoto tried to shake her off by Anna only tightened her grip. He muttered something under his breath as he stepped around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ambulance is on its way.” Kusanagi informed the group as he hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto squat down next to Totsuka with a frown on his face. There were the common elements of passing out, color drained from the face, steady breathing, rag doll limbs. What was different was that your eyes were still open and completely white. No pupil or irises. Just white under half shut lids. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It came in flashes. Sounds. Images. Snippets of sensations. Usually, or as consistent as they could get. After the initial scream you’d get the visions gradually. Sometimes you’d faint if the death was going to happen soon. Never had been like this before. You felt the motion of climbing a fire escape. The wind stung your skin and somehow got through your jacket. Your vision was distorted, as though you were looking at an old video. Picture fuzzy, color off, and the orange digital numbers in the bottom corner reading, 12 07 23:45. A pit of dread in your stomach becoming deeper. You could hear the low buzz of an old camera recording in one ear and someone humming in the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“My name’s Tatara Totsuka, what’s yours?”</span>  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gun shot. You were on the roof. Blood was everywhere. Someone was laughing. His voice sounded off, like it wasn’t a real person’s voice. The humming continued. You saw a boy with white hair swaying to the melody. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Nice night you say? Yes. A very nice night.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words were so sinister in tone. He had planned this. Another shot rang. You tried to see his face but it was shrouded even when you faced him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“I’m out here waiting for someone.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You felt the sharp twist of pain in your belly. You dropped to your knees. Warm stickiness pass through your hands despite how tightly you pressed. You heard someone crying out. You turned your head. Yata. He was cradling Tatara’s body and begging him not to go. Body stained his hands. It was too late. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “Don’t worry about it.”</em> You could hear Tatara’s voice as the rooftop began to fade to darkness. <em>“It will all work out in the end.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The image was gone. You were surrounded by darkness. The smell of smoke wafted. You tried to get away from the smell but it only grew. You began to cough. The temperature changed. It got colder, damper. You looked to the sky and saw small flakes drifting down. There would be an intense flash of heat and then back to cold. Your body began to sweat. You began to breath harder. Your bones ached. The kind of ache that came from being tired. You had been tired for a long time. You began to walk again. The snow built up. You were somewhere wooded. The path was smooth. Paved. The bursts of heat continued but you got flashes of red as well. The red was so bright it hurt your eyes. Your limbs felt longer. Heavier. Smoke filled your lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">“Do you really have to do this?</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>”</em> A voice asked. This voice was small, soft, and sad. Pleading. She didn’t want him to go. To leave her. You realized it was Anna. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You could feel the anger. Swirled up inside you. There was so much of it. You didn’t understand why you were so angry. You just knew it was apart of you. You let it consume you. You anger was accepted. You were too tired of fighting it anymore. And now you finally felt absolute in your decision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I’m sorry Anna. I won’t be able to show you that lovely red any more.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">You stopped. On the ground was debris. The broken chucks were colorless. Not white, for they contrasted with the snow. But had no color to them. You looked up to the sky. There were giant swords hanging in it. A silver one was broken but slowly forming. A blue one had an ugly crack in it. The red one was in the worse shape. Pieces had broken off. An electric hiss passed on the surface. The red gem in the center lost it’s light. It began to fall.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You heard Anna scream out <strong><em>“Mikoto!!!!”</em></strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were extremely disoriented when you woke up, to a point your brain didn’t even register. There were a lot of people buzzing around you. You didn’t focus on any of them. All of your senses were out of tune. Eventually you understood you were in the hospital. There were monitors keeping track of your body function. A tube attached to your nose providing oxygen. Many doctors and nurses talking around you. They had admitted you. They had contacted your father, but he was still in the states. They thought you had a seizure. Now that you were conscious they were going to run some tests to confirm diagnosis. They asked a lot of questions. All you did was sit quietly and contemplate the magnitude of what you saw when you screamed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When you finally returned to your room and was left alone it was late. You lost track of how many tests and what they were for hours ago. Now they just needed results. You just now noticed the flowers and had a strong guess who had left them. You figured out how to turn the monitor off and grabbed your stuff that was bagged up. While you were in the bathroom getting dressed you called your father. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The hospital contacted me. What did the doctor’s say?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They think I had a seizure.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bad uh? Who was it you screamed for?” You’re dad asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two people.”You sat on the toilet seat with a heavy sigh. “A friend and his friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry sweetie. It happens unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like this dad.” You pulled your shoes on, “It was different than the times before. So much pain and anger, one death causes the other. God it’s so awful.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Less than a week for the first. The other not long after that.” You chewed your lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry sweetie. That’s not easy. My advice is you spend the time you can with your friend and then grieve.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You sighed, as sympathetic as your dad was, he didn’t fully understand. Granted, no one could. But when he tried to give you comfort it came up short. “I’m leaving the hospital now, I’ll talk to you later.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright hun. Try and get some rest.” You dad knew you’d call after the death had past since usually you would be wrapped up in the scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Love you too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You hung up and proceeded to sneak out as best you could. It was all about getting out before anyone noticed. Sometimes you had time to slip away, and sometimes you didn’t. Today it seamed fate favored you (what a sick joke that was) and you were able to get out before the alarms went off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You walked home, your mind heavy. You had gotten to know death far more than you’d like. Every time you screamed it felt like an innocent person was being taken unfairly. You had realized long ago you never screamed for those who died of old age or natural causes. I was always the people who’s lives were being cut unexpectedly. An accident, a crash, murdered. So in a way they were all innocent. You only got brief glimpse in their life but it was hard for your heart not to go out for them. It was never fair. Although you felt their pain, relived their death over and over until it passed, they never knew you were suffering with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A long time ago, your father had told you there was nothing more you could do for the people you screamed for. He taught you an understanding of death that most wouldn’t have until they were much older than you had been. If it lives, it dies. Death was inevitable to all, and not everyone had a fair chance. It sounded blunt but it was the hard truth. There were just too many variables that impacted a life to dictate whether death would be painful or not. Too many ways to die. There was no force that dictated who got to live or not, it was all random chance. So as unfair it was to get the foreshadowing, it really wasn’t as unjust as it felt. You quickly had to accept these lessons in order to process your screams and afterwords. You weren’t a harbinger of death, you were just notified when it was coming for people. You stopped try to warn people because no one believed you. People died and that was not your fault. You couldn’t change the outcome. Thing was is that you had never tried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As you walked you felt these thoughts swirling in your head like a tornado. Tatara was innocent; just like all the others. He didn’t deserve to die any more than them. You knew if you tried to warn him he wouldn’t listen. It was already the 3rd. You had four days until he died, and then Mikoto not long after. It was inevitable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But it was different this time. Tatara was your friend. More than that, he was someone important. Without him so much would fall apart. You didn’t understand fully yet, but when you screamed you witnessed something so much bigger than a cruel murder of a friend. To stand by and watch and suffer silently, felt wrong. You fished your key out and you decided to try and take action. If you did nothing, you’d regret it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Visions Become Numerous as the Day Approaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are in full effect of the scream. Your visions are become more frequent. The lines between reality and the future events are getting harder to discern. But with that comes a clearer picture of how Tatara’s murder will happen, how it will effect Mikoto, and what you can do about them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bing! Bing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The chime on your phone went off. You reached up from the floor and turned to see the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">1 </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">“Hey Y/N!” </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">It was from Tatara</span>
  <span class="s2">. <strong>“I came to visit you in the hospital, but they told me you left without discharging. I’m just checking that you’re okay. You really scared us.”</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You read the message with mixed emotions. The fever had taken hold, your bones ached, and your head felt fuzzy. You had gotten a uneasy night of sleep with several wake ups. Deep sleep made the visions come more frequently as your subconscious was more receptive. Currently, you were laying on the rug between the couch and the coffee table letting your body be close to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">“Please text me back so I know your ok.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You debated responding. You knew he’d get more worried and start fearing the worst if you didn’t respond. However you didn’t want him coming by and checking up on you. The more you interacted with the person you’ve screamed for, the worse it got. The lines of reality outside the scream vision got blurred to the point where you couldn’t tell anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “hey. I was feeling better so I decided to go home.” </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">You typed out cautiously,</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Sorry for worrying you.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Are you alright?” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Yeah” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “You sure? The nurse I talked to said they had taken you for some tests to find out what happened.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Yes. I’m just gonna rest for a couple of days. I’ll be fine.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Okay. You know I can stop by later to check on you. I can bring you some treats.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “No, that’s alright. I’ll be fine.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “If you’re sure...”</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2"> “Yes. Thanks Tatara. Sweet of you to offer.” </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You hoped that would persuade him to stay away. You knew if you were going to do something about him you’d have to get off the floor and actually leave your apartment. As you waited for the nauseous wave to pass you tried to focus on the details of Tatara’s death. It was happening the night before Anna’s birthday, close to midnight. It would happen on a rooftop. He would be killed by a boy with white hair. That was all you had so far, even less on how Mikoto would go. You knew Mikoto’s was going to be triggered by Tatara’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You didn’t know Mikoto that well. He seamed, detached. Or maybe aloof was a better word. Sure he would hang out with the group. Sometimes pass some stories or a joke. But for the most part he was reserved. He had an intimidating presence, and an energy about him that made it feel like he was distancing from everyone else. The others however, Tatara included, love to be around him. When you asked why, the boys generally had the same answers. That Mikoto was a great guy, he looked out for them, and for some they would have been dead without him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It took you a couple hours to get yourself to move off the floor and out of the building. You felt a bit better once you starting walking around. Unfortunately the only way you’d get more information was if you were triggered by location or an item. It was less draining than if you interacted with the person. But with no obvious landmarks or indicators other than a rooftop the murder could take place anywhere in the city, even that late at night. Tatara went to a lot of places. He loved to be out and about, whether he was with friends or by himself. You had been with him to at least a dozen places and he knew so many more. It was difficult to know where he was visiting lately without asking him personally. You were half tempted to text Izumo and ask him but you doubted he’d have any more information to help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eventually you decided that you’d start with streets that Tatara could take from his apartment to the bar. You planned to keep from getting too close to both to avoid from him or one of the other guys spotting you. You had gone back and forth several nerve-racking times with no luck. It was getting dark out. You let out a sigh. You were trying not to get overwhelmed with frustration when you felt a numb tingling go up your spine to the base of your skull. You stopped with a sharp breath. You were behind some buildings as your ears began to ring. The lights flared, the air chilled, and exhaust steam shot out of vents. You felt your head spin as you saw Tatara walking by. His head was up, a light smile on his face, and eyes forward. He had his black coat buttoned up and his bag cross his body. Halfway down he passed a boy walking the other way. Tatara paid no attention to the guy he passed. The other boy however stopped and turned back. He watched Tatara go. He was dressed in a school uniform, high school age, with no bag or jacket. He had brown eyes, a non-discernible look on his face, and white hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You’re stomach dropped as you returned to reality. You staggered dizzily. You leaned against your knees and took ragged breaths. Your mouth watered and you fought against puking in the street. After five or six uncertain minutes you won out. As you straighten back up and processed what you saw, you were face with Anna. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Anna? What are you doing out here, and alone?” You asked concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Anna had a red marble in between her forefinger and thumb. She had it held up to her eye to peer through it. Anna was looking right at you with her brows furrowed. She brought her hand down, “You’re all black inside.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> For some reason that sent chills across your skin. Your stomach twisted into a knot. Thoughts of panic jumped out,  <em>‘</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Does she know? No, she couldn’t possibly!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before you could say anything else, or walk her back to the bar, Anna turned and ran. The white haired child was out of sight as her name gurgled in your throat. The sense of foreboding grew at an alarming rate. Without breaking into a run, you put your head down and rushed home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The nightmares got far more intense. Buildings mark by dark shadows. Red lights around the city in cold areas. The loud buzzing of the propellers of an airship that made your teeth vibrate. Snippets of conversation coming through the noise. You would wake in cold sweats at all hours. Your appetite was completely shot. Either nonexistent or nauseous. You only had a bit of tea at a time and a bite of plain rice every four/five hours. The air in your apartment quickly became stale. When you were feeling the least crappy, you’d go for a short walk. It was just outside the building and involved a lot of breaks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were getting back from a walk, contemplating on having something with a little more sustenance. You were in the lobby of your building. Your apartment was on the first floor, but you had paused to check your mail box. You heard someone call your name. You quickly became panic when you saw Anna, Mikoto, and Izumo coming through the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey, we wanted to talk with you.” Izumo waved, but there was an underlying tone in his voice that added to the nerves you felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You can’t be here.” You said quickly, abandoning your box and piratically running for your apartment, “I don’t feel well!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You’re heart was pounding in your ears and you fumbled with the key. It felt like to took far too long. You twisted the knob, opening the door enough to slide in, and caught your shirt on the door jam. You went to shut it but a hand slammed on the other side and halted your efforts. Mikoto pushed the door open with strength you did not possess. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “GO AWAY! Please!” You cried as you back up. Your shin hit the coffee table, causing you to trip. Automatically your arms flailed out as you lost your balance. Mikoto’s long arm reached out and snared your wrist. You knew he meant to stop your fall but you wished he hadn’t touched you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The contact sent a jolt down your arm, up your neck, and make your vision blacken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt as though you top half was being stretched backwards like a plastic doll. Then snapped back to place. Your ears were ringing loudly. You opened your eyes. Standing in the middle of the street, you faced a tall building. As if they had a mind of their own, your feet began moving towards it. You could see the details of the building. The ice cold railing you gripped as you climbed. The ringing gave away to the male humming that filled you with dread. You reached the roof top. At first you couldn’t see him. It was just you. You got farther from the edge as the humming continued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do you see?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You whirled around, stunned to see Anna. It felt different. It do not feel like she was apart of the vision, but an intrusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Anna? No, you aren’t supposed to be here.” You knew what was going to happen. You couldn’t let her see the horror you were plagued by. You started to move towards her to push her away “Anna don’t look!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A deafening shot rang out. You felt the bullet logged into your stomach, causing you to drop to your knees. An evil chuckle added to the white-hot pain you felt. You landed face down. You cranked your head to look up. Anna was gone. She had been replaced by the boy with white hair. You could see the demented grin, far bigger than natural. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He stretched his arms out, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I, my friend, am the Seventh King! The Colorless King! I’ve been out here waiting for someone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> He raised the gun towards your head,</span>
  <em><span class="s2"> “Nice night you say? Yes. A</span> very, nice<span class="s2"> night!</span><span class="s1">” </span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The second shot ejected you, violently, out of the premonition. You were lying on your side with your legs twisted out. Tatara was arguing with Izumo and Mikoto. Evidently he had gotten tired of blowing your phone up. You didn’t have time to focus on the words. The nausea had come back with a vengeance. You half scrambled half crawled the the bin in the kitchen and barely managed to make it before what little contents in your stomach came barreling up. You dry heaved painfully after all that was in was gone. When it finally stopped to laid your burning forehead to the cool tile floor. A small hand pushed your hair out of your eyes. Anna sat next to you with brimming eyes. You had never seen her cry before, or any emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sorry.” She said in her quiet voice and you knew she meant it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s not your fault.” You managed to croak out before your vision blurred and you consumed by the scream vision once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You stood alone on paved courtyard. Frozen wind picked up look flakes that had yet to melt on the piles of snow. Tall modern buildings on the large campus indicated it was a school. You saw no one else, but you could hear whispers and echos. Screams of panicked kids, clangs of weapons, the grunts and shouts of fighting. An explosion or two made the ground shake. All you saw were shadows. Your limbs were freezing. You could feel the cold bite through your jacket. Yet, there was a boiling internally that kept you warm. A strange contradictory sensation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You walked past the shadows and buildings. Up a well beaten path through the trees. Until you came to a clearing where some older, abandoned buildings stood. A smoldering crater opened the ground that still radiated heat. Two figures stood alone in the space. One was Mikoto Suoh. He looked tired, but had bitter sweet acceptance on his fate. His hand was blacked from flames. You personally did not feel strong attachment to him, but you desperately wanted to go and hug him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The other man you had never met before. He was dressed in a blue uniform, the kind that had tail coats, a large collar, and lapels. He was armed with a katana. He looked disappointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> “You could have prevented this. You didn’t even try.” </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">The man in blue’s voice carried across the space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Mikoto let a small smile form as he gazed up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“Sorry, for making you do the dirty work.”</em> Mikoto’s voice responded back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The broken giant sword in the sky hissed as red electricity passed on its surface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> “If your damocles falls we will have a repeat of the Kagutsu crater incident.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto looked at the other man and stretched his arms out. Welcoming the end. The red center of the sword died. It began hurtling at the earth. It was so large, it would have wiped out the school island, a part of the mainland, and cause a tsunami. The other man knew this. He had tried so hard to prevent this outcome from happening. To keep hundreds of thousands of deaths from happening. If Mikoto had only reasoned with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right before the Damocles hit it halted in mid air. The man in blue had his sword through Mikoto’s chest. Everything froze in time. Slowly, Mikoto rested his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He leaned his head down and said something quietly. His face looked sad. Then Mikoto’s face dropped. His arms went limp. His body leaned forward against his killer. The man in the uniform had a firm expression. He pulled the blade out. Blood covered the snow, his hands, and his sword. The large sword dissipated in a red energy. Mikoto’s body fell. The other man sheathed his sword. He walked away from the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The boiling fire that was once inside you was gone. You felt cold through and through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You heard Izumo’s voice echo across the space as the color depleted from your gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“When all that’s said and done, we couldn’t have asked for a better King.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When you had woken up, you were drowsy. You were on your couch with a throw blanket covering your legs. You sat up slowly. Anna sat on one of the chair you kept at the table that she had dragged over. You were a little dissociated, “Where’s Mikoto?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He went outside to smoke. Izumo too.” The soft spoken girl answered. You nodded, turning so your feet hung of the edge. Anna lower her voice, which you didn’t think was possible, “Are you going to die?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before you could think of a response, Tatara came in from the bathroom. As soon as he saw you he rushed over and began to fret, “How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? Does anything hurt?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh- no. I feel alright.” You shook your head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You sure? I was stopping by with some home remedies and food when I saw you on the ground. Mr. Kusanagi said they wanted to talk to you when you freak out and tripped and passed out. We were gonna take you to the hospital but Anna refused.” Tatara rambled at a fast pace while he checked you over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s not necessary. Really, I don’t think I have to pay another visit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ve been really worried about you. You know you can tell me if there’s something going on.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I promise, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” You lied as you pat his arm. “I just want some rest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Death Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day has come, and you were prepared to do what ever it takes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1"> December 7th</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The day you had screamed for. You always dread the death day. Burden with the knowledge of the time, the place, and how it would happen made the day drag impossibly slow. The desire of wanting it to happen and wanting it to be over with, tore you apart inside. The knowledge of death was a burden you did not wish on any other. Yet you felt clearheaded.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was strange fore you. From the moment you had woken from an afternoon nap all the side affects you were suffering from had lowered to a barely noticeable level. You had to double check you hadn’t slept through the day to be sure it wasn’t a result of passing the death. But no. It was still the 7th. You had roughly eight hours until Tatara’s death. As you stood in your kitchen making a cup of tea, you decided on what you were going to do to prevent that from coming to fruition. You had no idea if it would work or if your efforts were only to delay the inevitable. But you believed there was a shot that it would work. So you were going to try you hardest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey Dad, its me.” You said to his voicemail since he was still asleep in his city, “I just, I just wanted to call. Um, today the day so.... Dad I’ve been having a really hard time with this one. A lot a bad stuff is gonna happen tonight and over the next week. I think, I think I can do something about it. I don’t know if will work but I gotta try. So, I just wanna say that I love you, and uh, thanks for taking care of me. Love you Dad, bye.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You put on one of your favorite hoodies. It was a light purple color with a geometricmoon and planet design on the front. You laced up your red and white convers you had gotten a year ago. Mentally, you went over what to bring. You had your phone, keys, wallet that had your i.d. What else did you need to bring? You felt as though you needed to have more. You shut off the lights, double checked the stove was off, the sink was clear, the windows were shut. You looked around your apartment one last time. Putting every detail in you mind: the color of the walls, the stitching on the couch, the grains on the table. Capturing the moment as though it was the first time you had ever been here. Just trying to appreciate it in the present.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Homra was pretty quiet. There were some voices coming from the back; sounded like Izumo and maybe Yata and Rikio unloading deliveries. You figure the boys were playing to cool as to not arise suspicions for Anna. Must have been difficult for them. You now realized Anna wasn’t just a strange little girl. Those red eyes of her saw things. You only hoped she hadn’t seen too much of your vision. At the moment the little girl was out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Your gaze took to the stairs. In all your visits you had never been upstairs. Your hand followed the railing as you took the steps. The small staircase lead to a sitting room and a hallway that had a couple of doors. Mikoto was standing by the window smoking. You took a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey.” You called. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto turned his head over his shoulder. He acknowledged you with a grunt. He turned back to the window, “Totsuka’s not here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, well, that’s okay.” You said, taking a seat on the arm on a chair. You didn’t feel comfortable enough in the new space to fully commit to the chair. “Actually, I was looking for you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto was surprised. The two of you never really talked or hung out. You were always with Tatara. Mikoto thought of you as being his friend more than the group. And the grumpy redhead was in the background of a group hang or off on his own. He had never been rude to you, he just seemed indifferent. Of course now you knew better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto put of the remainder of his cigarette in an ashtray. He turned and slid both hands into his pockets, giving you his undivided attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You couldn’t help but smile at him, “I get why Tatara likes you so much. You act like this aloof guy but the truth is that you care a lot about the people around you. You care about your friends and Anna. You look after them, keep them safe, and you’re there when they need you. And that’s really special.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You looked down at your hands folded in your lap as you continued, “I’ve never seen a bond like the one you have here with the people at this bar. It’s not just a bar. Because of you it’s become this warm, safe place. Full of laughter and friendship. You feel that here. These kids you’ve taken in and protect, you’ve changed their lives. And they have also changed you. Tatara, and Izumo, and Anna, all of them. Don’t you see?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You looked up with a little laugh, finally getting the joke. “They need their King.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto got closer, “What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They all love you so much.” Your voice began to waver as you quelled your emotions. “You think they’d be better off without you. But thats not true. They’ll be lost without you. They’d struggle so much. You can’t leave them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto frowned at the expression you wore. A pained sadness in your eyes. Burdened with knowledge. There was something going on, your behavior over the past week, the passing out, the strange seizures. It wasn’t seizures. Something was happening that was affecting you. And he didn’t realize it until now. Mikoto’s hands came to rest on your shoulders in a firm grip, not for inflicting pain but instead comfort. “Tell me what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You swallowed, “There are those who want to hurt you. I know that’s nothing new to you, people have tried before. But this guy knows the way to get to you, really get to you, is through your friends. To isolate you in your grief, and force you into doing something that can’t be undone.” You looked him in the eye as you say this. Under the surface of those amber eyes held a complex and beautiful soul. You wrapped your arms around his long torso and pulled him close. Mikoto jumped at the unexpected hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But it’s gonna be okay. As long as your clan stays close and look out for each other no one will break you apart. Keep Tatara and Anna close. No one can hurt them as long as you’re there to protect them. Keep them all close.” You squeezed assurance, feeling the rhythm of his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There was so much more you could say. Instead you looked up at his face as you pulled back, “ Don’t worry. It’s all gonna work out in the end. Just take care of them, Mikoto. I’ll take the rest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto’s eyes fluttered open. The ceiling was a yellow hue by the standing lamp in the corner. As he sat up he recalled he had stretched out on the couch of the sitting area after Anna had said goodnight. He wiped the sleep from his face as he fished out his dwindling pack of smokes. Wondering why he was dreaming about you. He inserted one in his lips, and was digging for the lighter when a glint of red caught his eye. One of Anna’s marbles had been left out on the coffee table. It reflected the light before it darkened. The marble turned from a clear red to a inky black. Mikoto leaned forward. A crack appeared through its center. A big one. Then the marble shattered into pieces; as though it was dropped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The roof of the Hirasaka Building. The place where Tatara would meet his end. A tall building that was exposed to the freezing wind. It was just past eleven. Most of the city was quiet now. Bright lights still shown but the traffic had significantly decreased. You had been anxiously waiting for several hours now. You pace the perimeter, stop to look over the edge, squeeze your fingers and shift your weight back and forth until you couldn’t stand still. Your phone was on silent so you weren’t distracted. You didn’t wantanyone to know what you were going to do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Now, you waited for the Colorless King. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You had no idea when he would show. Or even if he would. What if he found out you had interfered? What if he just kills Tatara somewhere else? The closer you got to the time the more restless you became. You pulled your phone out with itchy fingers. You were tempted to send a text asking Tatara if he was still at the bar. If he was there he was safe. As long as he wasn’t alone, the Colorless King couldn’t hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All this waiting was killing you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Excuse me? May I ask why you’re up here this late at night?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You body went ridged. You turned slowly to see a white haired boy in a school uniform. He had large brown eyes and a seemingly innocent face. His hand were in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Your heart was pounding loud. The breezed died and everything became quiet. You started with a shakey breath, “I know who you are.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He played you off convincingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You straighten with a surge of courage, “I see what you really are under that facade. That’s not your real face. You are wearing that poor boy just like everyone else you come in contact with. You taken over some many lives you no longer have your own identity.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The face changed. A smile appeared on his lips. That demented smile that haunted you waking nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know why you’re here.” You continued. “You’ve come up here to murder my friend. To steal the Silver King, and to trigger the Red King into destroying himself. You plan on consuming the Kings like the virus you are until you are the last one standing. I’ve seen it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The boy let out a laugh. Dark, twisted laugh that made the hair of your skin bristle. “You’ve seen it hun?” He began to circle you as he looked you up and down. “What are you? A prophet perhaps? A strain gifted with premonitions?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I won’t allow you to kill him.” You boldly took a step towards him, “All the suffering you are to inflict for your own selfish and twisted desire starts with his murder. But as long he is with his clan you can’t touch him. And as long as I’m alive, I’ll stay in your way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is that so?” The smile faded, then returned, “So your saying that if I removed one more piece in my way, I can get back on track.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You reached out and grabbed his arm. The contact was electrifying. You tightenedyour hold nevertheless. “It won’t work. Your going to destroy yourself before you get even one King. Your selfishness will be your own downfall.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Let go!” The Colorless King was no longer amused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t get Tatara tonight. I won’t let you! Murdering Tatara for nothing, and I cannot allow you to do that. Your plan is going to fail; you’re going to cause your own destruction. It won’t be worth it, you won’t consume any other Kings. You’re going to fail!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Colorless King pulled out the gun with the arm you had ahold of and pulled the trigger. Shooting you point blank. Blood spattered over his shirt and face from the close proximity. You body fell back, landing stomach up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looked rather displeased as he holstered his gun once more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re wrong. I am the Seventh King, the most powerful King! I can consume other Kings and I will.” He looked up to the sky. “I’ll deal with the Red King later. Your attempt was only a minor snag. I’ll take the Silver King first and once I have his Immortality, the rest shall fall.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No. You won’t.” You whispered as you shut your eyes. You pressed your hands to your chest. The wound was right in the center of your sternum. The pain all too familiar just in a slightly different place. No matter how much you felt it over the past several days, it was still unbearable. Yet, there was a strange feeling of relief washing over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When you opened your eyes again the Colorless King was gone. You took shallow breaths as you sunk into the quiet. Some mellow sounds of traffic in the distance. Not much, most people were asleep at home now. If you looked close enough you could see a couple of stars poking through the clouds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Your legs began to shiver. Now that he was gone, it was rather peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">At least, I Saved Tatara. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“[Name]?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You opened your eyes from your doze. Tatara was standing by the fire escape. Camera in hand. He had come up to film the lights of the city. Just like you knew he would. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tatara’s camera slipped from his grip. The sound of it hitting the ground snapped him out of his frozen shock. He came to your side. Not even registering as he knelt in the blood that was pooling underneath you. “God, [Name]!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shh. It’s alright.” You tried to sooth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What happened? What are you doing out here? Who did this?” Tatara pulled off his jacket despite the cold. He balled it up, pressed it against your chest, and lifted you torso up so he was supporting you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, its okay. It’s all gonna be okay.” You shuttered. It was getting harder to talk. All your strength was leaving. “It had to happen this way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The blood got in your lungs. It hurt when your body tried to expel it in the form of a violent cough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tatara tighten his hand around our wound, ”Hold on! I’m gonna call for help. I’ll get an ambulance, okay. We’ll get you to a hospital and then everything will be alright.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You smiled as you rested your sticky hand on top of his. Tatara had always been so sweet to you. And you love him for that. He always say the best in everyone. A trait that would inevitably kill him. But because of you, that wasn’t going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t worry about it.” You cranked your neck to look at his face. “It doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t talk!” He heard the struggle in your weaken tone, “[Name] please, you have to save your strength right now. You have to stay with me okay!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s okay.” You said again as you stared up lovingly into his watering eyes. “I’m not scared, to die. Its, always, been apart of me. As long as, you’re safe. I’m....happy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You saw it now. That lovely red he had. The one Anna talked about. It made your smile widen more. “Heh. No...... no more screams....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hot tears dripped down Tatara’s face onto yours. Your hand, barely holding onto his, slipped off. The smile you had relaxed away. He called your name a few times. Tried shaking you. Your eyes were open, but you were gone. Tatara held you as he broke into quiet sobs. The realization hit him so hard he couldn’t breath. You were gone. Slipped through his fingers before his very eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. He wanted it not to be real. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Just move your eyes. Say something.”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> He silently prayed, for he had no voice, as he clutched your body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The sound of steady footsteps echoing off metal became increasing. Tatara finally looked up. He say his King standing before him. Mikoto had a stoic expression on his face. He knew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he saw that marble break, he knew. And when he heard Anna’s soft voice call your name from her room, he knew. That it wasn’t just a random dream he had. That it was you, reaching out across the vail in the last moments to say goodbye. Mikoto knew you had died before Tatara, who held you in his arms as it happened. And Mikoto knew, that you had died to protect Tatara. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Perhaps you were good at hiding it. Maybe because nothing tripped his sensory. Orbecause he didn’t pay much attention, that he didn’t see what you really were.And even now, he still didn’t fully know. But you saw things that no one else did. Things that were going to come to pass. While he saw things what they were, Anna say th etruth and the past, You saw the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You had seen a shadow plotting to destroy his clan. You had taken it upon yourself to stop that. Mikoto saw now with clear eyes. You had come here tonight to take Tatara’s place. You sacrificed yourself for him. And for that, Mikoto would always be indebted to you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto walked to Tatara. He leaned down and firmly pulled you away from him. At first Tatara protested. With crushed sobs and tightening grip; he didn’t want to let you go. Mikoto prevailed. He pulled your body form Tatara because that was what was best. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He pulled you to rest against the short wall. He paused when he looked into your frozen eyes. Mikoto was going to find the person responsible. Your sacrifice wasn’t going to be in vain. Mikoto’s hand pressed down on your face, closing your eyes. Then he reached in his phone. Dialing Kusanagi’s number, he brought the phone up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hello?” Izumo answered as he was getting ready to close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come to the roof of Hirasaka.” Mikoto kept an even tone, “I need you to take Totsuka back to the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”[Name] has been murdered.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll explain later.” Mikoto looked back to Tatara. He was looking down at the dried blood on his hands as he silently cried. “Get here as soon as you can.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mikoto hung up. He listened to his friend cry. When he heard someone coming up the fire escape rapidly, he scooped your body up. Even complete dead weight, you were still fairly light. Mikoto looked straight out over the city. Somewhere, the man who murdered you was hiding. He was going to find him. Mikoto vowed that the Red Clan would avenge you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You were one of them now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this out when the intention of it being a one shot but then realized it need to be broken up into a couple of chapters. Also this is my first attempt at a reader insert story so I hope you like it. Let me know if you want more of these kids of stories or if you want to request one. I’ve never done a request before but I’m open to trying it. I have some happier tone K stories in the works and will do some more reader inserts. Feel free to check out what I’ve already posted, I have a big story called Starts with a Spark that’s completed and a new one I’m working on called Let’s Play Hide and Seek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>